The present invention relates generally to wheel trim attachment systems and more particularly to an attachment system for use in connection with wheels having lugs having an offset between the lug and the wheel.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that truck owners desire to have decorative wheels. To this end, there have been several attempts to attach wheel trim attachment systems to the wheels. These wheel trim attachment systems must be easily attached to the wheel. Further, the wheel liner itself must be easily removed from the wheel without removing the lug nuts so that the balance and alignment of the wheel is not changed.
To this end, there have been several attempts to attach wheel trim attachment systems to wheels. However, none of the prior art systems recognize the possibilities of use in connection with wheels having lug nuts having an offset.
It will further be appreciated by those skilled in the art that commercial import trucks are very popular. These commercial import trucks have, for the most part, lug nuts having an offset between the wheel and the lug nut. To date, no one has taken advantage of this offset.
What is needed, then, is a wheel trim attachment system. This needed wheel trim attachment system must be easily attached or removed from the wheel. This needed system must be attached to the wheel without removing the existing lug nuts. This needed system must be easy to use. This needed system must be easy to remove. This needed system is presently lacking in the prior art.